Hogwart's Dillema
by Starburstgoddess27
Summary: Hogwarts is having a bit of a delimma lately. Ron loves Hermione, who loves Fred who loves Pavarti who actually loves Harry who loves Luna, who loves Ron. AU story. This is really a RHr HG story but theres a twist


Title: Hogwarts Dillema

Summary: Hogwarts is having a bit of a delimma lately. Ron loves Hermione, who loves Fred who loves Pavarti who actually loves Harry who loves Luna, who loves Ron. AU story. This is really a RHr HG story but theres a twist

Pairings:  RHr, HG, LF,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hogwarts Dillema**

_Ron's POV_

I can't help it. She drives me crazy. Hermione Granger has been the center of my mind since around second year. There is this part of me that feels as if she is too smart for me. And then another part that totally is desperate for her attention. I know she will never love or even like me. It's just soemtimes I wish I were the kind od guy she was into.

I am looking at her right now, she doesn't really notice me. She is too absorbed with her book. Something like Romy and Joklit. I don't know, it's some muggle books. She lounging on the maroon couch, that she claims is such a revolting color. I can see her biting her lip in that innocent way, like when she has a problem or is keeping something from you. I look at her wildly curly hair. It's beautiful becaue there is no other girl I know that has those gigantic curls in all different directions and that georgeous chestnut color. And don't even get me started on her overwhelming deep brown chocolate eyes.

I don't get it though. I mean most of the time, I know that she would never like me. She is too special. But then there are these other times, that I get the notion she has hidden feelings for me. Like when she got mad that I was goggling Fleur, I mean come on she is part veela it's like a spell! And it was long ago! And then these other times, like when she got pissed about Lavender, although I made a huge mistake. It didn't seem as though she was more mad at me, but Lavender too.

I just wish she could notice me, or I could transform. I supppose I should ask Ginny, she is after all Hermione's best girlfriend. But then again, all Ginny says is "she loves you!". Thats not what I need Ginny! Sometimes sisters are hell.

But I suppose the worst problem in my way is Fred. Yeah, Hermione is in love with Fred. It's obvious. The way she looks at him, and talks to him or talks ABOUT HIM. Damn you Fred. I wish I could tell Hermione how much I love her, and that Fred would never feel for her the way I do. But I can't. because all I wish is that she is happy. I don't get how everyone doesn't notice it though. Appearently it is SO obvious that I love Hermione. But why don't they notice that she loves my brother? My prat of a brother that stole my girl. Oh god speak of the devil! That git is walking over here now.

"Hey Hermione! Ron!" the prat smiled his stupid little face at us.

"Oh hello Fred...please tell me you are here for good reasons and NOT to test your latest product on us?" she smiled at him sweetly and laughed.

_Why can't she laugh like that for me?_ I thought.

" Oh don't worry 'Mione" he smiled. "I was just wondering...if you know...you could help me with potions?" he looked at her desperatly.

"NO!" I said loud and a bit rushed.

Hermione and Fred looked at me questionly.

"Ummm because she said she would help...me with potions..." I said hoping that would convince Hermione not to promise Fred some 'alone' time.

" Well I could help you both!" Hermione smiled trying to work it out.

" Sounds good! Well gotta go!" Fred raced out of the common room.

"Oh, how jolly freddy's coming!" I said sarcasticaly.

See what I mean? Proof. Hermione is head over hills for that piece of garbage. What does he have that I don't? Really, he is that last person you would expect Hermione to love. Gets into too much trouble. And I always thought she liked the good boys. Well I should have known better. After all she doesn't really hang out with any 'goodboys' except maybe Neville.

" What is your problem now Ronald?" Hermione looked at me. it broke my heart to see that that disapointed, angry, and annoyed look on her face. because of me.

" It's bloody Fred. He is everywhere! I can't get away from him." I don't know what I said but she had a hurt look on her face.

" I am sorry 'Mione it's just. I don't know. I am just being a git. You know me." I got up and walked over to comfort her on the couch by putting my arm around her.

"I know. I am just a little moody lately. Lots of stuff is happening. You know." She said through eyes threatning to release tears. She looked up at me with emotions I could't quite understand. This was that one look I could never read. That she seemed to always give me. I could tell when she was annoyed, sad, angry, happy, or anything. But this one look I could never read.

"...Yeah tell me about it." I looked at her sofly.

Then I don't know was happened or what was going on in the room because she was suddenly leaning up torward me, slowly wrapping her hands around my neck and tilting her head. Oh my god it was happening. Was she gonna kiss me?

"AHEM!!!" Both of us snapped our heads and let go of each other quickly. It was Luna.

" Hello Luna..." Hermione said a little bitterly.

"Hello Luna..." I said a bit annoyed.

"Ron, could you ummm, uhh ...help me with catching the sckoodlecaps!" She said looking quite hurried.

I looked at her like she was insane. seriously, the girl was sweet and good for a laugh, but sometimes I wondered about her health. And i was a bit annoyed that she interrupted what might have been a kiss from the love of my life. Damn, her and Fred sure know when to show up and ruin things.

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up the book she was reading and continued it.

After taking one more long glance at my true love I said "yeah sure Luna. Lets go."

**AN: Okay this was my first attempt at fanfiction. I promise next chapter will be longer. Btw reviews encourage me :)**


End file.
